Sideways
by ryan merrick
Summary: (AU) Jean still loves Scott. Scott loves Emma. Everyone thinks Jean is dating Bobby. What is the real story?


Inside the Xavier Institute, Iceman a.k.a. Bobby Drake sat on the living room watching a rerun episode of "Alias" on a Saturday night. Truth to be told, he could not resist the charms of Jennifer Garner yet questions her love life involving Ben Affleck. He reflected the events that took place this past month. First, he learned that Colossus is alive and well after Kitty found him in the Benetech Lab. Then, it's Psylocke's turn, this time in Spain where she was killed earlier. Now, it's Jean Grey, his "big sister", resurrected by the Phoenix Force and was saved by the X-Men. Overall, it was a strange feeling seeing the three of them alive and walking in the mansion.

Bobby recalled that Psylocke didn't appreciate the changes being made in the mansion since she claims that she'll lose her "privacy" but has grow fond of the little brats soon after. Bobby wanted to call Warren about Betsy but she herself begged not to call him since she wants him to be happy with Paige. Kitty, meanwhile, helped Colossus to recover and they slowly reformed their relationship. But it wasn't easy since in some occasions Piotr who be just silent and daze off but luckily Kitty managed to reached him. The unfortunate one, however, is Jean Grey. She soon learned that Scott had moved on with Emma. Bobby didn't like this, but to everyone's surprise, she just ignored them. Jean also made sure she wouldn't be bossed around by Emma by having the final say in the decisions Scott and Emma are making. On the happier note, Rachel Grey could not be any happier seeing her "mom" alive and since then, both women spend their time together shopping and Jean training Rachel in their psychic sessions.

"Bobby?"

Iceman heard someone calling his real name and turns around to see Jean standing on the doorway, wearing a denim jacket and khakis. He has to admit though, even Lorna is beautiful, Jean will definitely beat all X-Women (and some X-Men) as the most beautiful.

"Jeannie. You looked nice", Bobby gives her a compliment. "Where ya off to?"

"Where every new single woman would go to…out", Jean tells him.

"'Ro and some of the ladies went out together. Why didn't you come with them?" Bobby curiously asks her.

Jean is silent for a few seconds. "It's just…I kinda wanted to be alone."

"You keep saying that every time you go out."

"That's not true", Jean scoffs at what Bobby said. "It's just that I want to explore the city alone."

Bobby understood that sentence. She just wanted to get away from Scott. Even though she wouldn't admit it, it pains for her to see Scott with Emma. Jean just wanted to move one, but she found it's anything but easy. Bobby and the rest understood Jean's dilemma. In fact, he felt sorry for her that he wanted to comfort her. A thought then hit him.

"Hey Jean, are you leaving already?" asks Bobby.

This made Jean confused and scared, knowing Bobby's unpredictability. "Well, I'm about to. Why?"

Bobby stood up from the couch and turns the TV off. "Let me come with you!"

"Sorry Bobby, buy I want to be alone for tonight", Jean sincerely tells him.

"Aw, come on", Bobby pouts. "When's the last time you and me hang out? I miss the old days. Please?"

Jean has to admit. Bobby, even if he is now made of ice thanks to the secondary mutation, still has the cutest smile she has ever…wait when did she think about that one?

"Fine", Jean sighs. "You better hurry or I'll leave you in a heartbeat."

Bobby nods and quickly ice sleds his way to his room to get some clothes. Jean realized that she needed company, and that was that.

* * *

New York is one of the busiest cities around the world. It is also one of the liveliest, with bright lights circling around famous places such as Times Square. Both Bobby and Jean walk through the sideways, currently enjoying themselves. Jean used her telepathy to mask Bobby's ice form (though she threatened to expose him to the public earlier for bugging her). 

"You know, it's kinda nice that that Scotty put you into our team. Though Hank thinks that it was Emma who forced him to move you from their team", Bobby tells Jean who is sipping her Coke.

"Betsy said that she'll join the X.S.E.", Jean informs him. "Besides, your team needs a telepath, so here I am…sort of."

"Yeah. Means no more bossing around from Emma anymore. You could not imagine how Gambit and Rogue were relieved to finally have you in our team."

"Is it because you think I would replace Alex as team leader?"

Bobby drops his jaw in surprise and Jean smirks at him. "How-"

"I don't need to read your minds. I just know the three of you aren't happy being placed in Alex's team and given your history together with him. I'm just going to let Alex does his stuff as the leader", Jeaninforms him.

"Well, you covered that enough princess. He just needs a subscription for Leadership for Dummies."

Jean knew something is going on in Bobby. "Is something wrong? I know you hate Alex, but I know it definitely involves Lorna, am I right?"

"Lorna", Bobby begins to tell her in a sad tone, "She told me that she didn't love me. She was just playing with me. She wanted Alex, even though he ditched her at their wedding."

Jean holds Bobby's frozen hand and gives him a smile. "Hey, Bobbo", Jean teases. "Smile. That why many women are attracted to you."

"And let's not forget that at that time I'm still human", Bobby replied bitterly. Jean felt a bit of offended as she lets go of his hand and looks away from him. Bobby realized that he may have offended Jean and mentally kicks himself in the ass.

"Jean, I didn't mean to. I-"

Both mutants realize that they are standing in front of a multiplex theater. Jean decides to pass the time to watch a film. Any film in fact, as long it's not romance.

"Bobby, want to watch a film?" Jean asks him. Bobby simply nods.

* * *

Throughout the entire film, Bobby and Jean neither spoke to each other while watching "Sin City" which provided them eye candy through Clive Owen (for Jean) and Jessica Alba, Rosario Dawson and Devon Aoki (for Bobby). After watching, they decided to eat at a Japanese restaurant. Again, like in the movie house, both were silent as they eat peacefully. Bobby has had it with the silent animosity.

"Look, Jean. I'm sorry for offending you. I didn't mean to", Bobby apologizes.

Jean remains silent while narrowing her eyes.

"Jean? Please talk to me."

She didn't answer and lowers her head down. It's as if she was crying. This made Bobby nervous and scared.

"Jean? Jean?"

Just as Bobby reaches her hand, Jean suddenly surprises him by saying "GOTCHA!". Bobby nearly fell off his chair while Jean was laughing so hard.

"SUCKER!" Jean teases.

Bobby looked pissed. "WHY YOU-"

"You're mad because I pulled a trick on you? You're pulling the same thing on us for the past years!" Jean smirks at him while laughing. Bobby realized Jean's words. He did the same thing, among other practical jokes, to the rest of the X-Men which usually resulting them angry at him. He decides to pass this through and laughs with Jean. Afterwards, the two resumed eating.

"Bobby, I forgive you. I know you're Grumpy from the 7 Dwarfs in your current condition", Jean said. "But, I'm here. If you have any problems, you can talk to me okay?"

Bobby nods like a puppy. He felt great to have someone to be on his side. Deep down, he has begun to like Jean, but in a different manner.

"Yo, Jeannie. What do you want to do afterwards?" Bobby asks.

Jean looks at her watch. It was already 10:24 p.m. The night was still young for her.

"Do you think you're up to some fun?" Jean asks him.

"Are you kidding?" Bobby smirks. "I live for in the nameof fun, the excitement and wackiness! Then I would usually get a hangover. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Storm and Wolverine are seating together at the living room while waiting for Jean to come home. It was already quarter to 5 in the morning and she and Bobby have not come home from their "date". Ororo was worried about her best friend's welfare. Logan, on the other hand, knew Jean would be okay but was surprised Bobby Drake of all people came with her. If something happened to her, Bobby would answer to them. Logan looked at the Ororo, who looks like she is ready to go to sleep. He has admired her beauty and attitude. A few weeks ago, he had admitted his feelings for her despite Jean being alive. Logan realized that his unrequited love for Jean is gone and knew that he had to let her go in order for her to move on.

Logan's train of thought was interrupted when they hear the front door opening and some low chuckles and snickers. Both of them stand up to see who entered the mansion at this time. What they didn't expect, however, is seeing Jean Grey and Bobby Drake are drunk like very crazy kids. Bobby is carrying Jean in a piggy-back style. Both snickered like hyenas while Bobby walked in very tipsy manner as he tries not to drop Jean on the floor.

"Hey (hic) 'Ro, Logan", Jean greets them in a drunken manner. "How are (hic) ya?"

"Jean, Robert. Where have you been? It's almost 5 in the morning!" Ororo worriedly asks them.

"C'mon 'Ro. Jean (hic) and I painted the town (hic) red", Bobby answers her. "Or was it (hic) I iced the town (hic)."

"Who knows and who cares!" Jean tells him as the two snickered.

Logan groaned. "Geez, Summers' gonna wring your neck Drake."

"Puh-leez", Jean interrupts him. "What the hic hell is (hic) Scott gonna do? Warn us?"

"You just answered your own question, Red."

Jean scoffs at the thought. "Pfft. Like hell he would. C'mon Bobbo! Off to the Wizard of Oz! Let us kill the evil Sauron and push the (hic) very gay Frodo and Sam off to the volcano!"

"Giddy yap Jeannie! Let's hunt some (hic) Trogdor the Burninator wannabees! Let's join the most powerful group of the (hic) universe…the Monty Python Circus group!" Bobby roars.

Bobby quickly carried Jean away and went upstairs. Ororo and Logan can do nothing but looked at the drunken duo in confusion.

"Looks like Jeannie's enjoying the single life way too much", Logan said out of the blue. Ororo could only nod in agreement. As the old saying goes, the X-Men will never be the same again with two of their members drunk and saying random stuff out loud while crashing through furnitures.


End file.
